


I don't want to be alone

by DuchessAnime



Category: Magi: The Labyrinth of Magic
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Feels, Gen, Jafar becomes king, Parallel Universes, except for Sinbad, original generals + current generals
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-19
Updated: 2020-10-19
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:33:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27101266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DuchessAnime/pseuds/DuchessAnime
Summary: When Sinbad went to the Sacred Palace earlier,It was not intentional.He also did not want to be god at that time.But he sort of did.And Ja'far was left to remember him, as the only one who knows of the other world.
Relationships: Jafar & Original Female Character, Ren Kougyoku/Alibaba Saluja
Kudos: 8





	I don't want to be alone

The rain fell down harshly outside as the king of Sindria stared out the window, paperwork half-done.

He had just returned from negotiations with the King of Balbadd.

Honestly, King Alibaba improved greatly from the last time Ja'far saw him.

_When Sinbad was still with them._

Ja'far pursed his lips, as he swatted away his memories of Sinbad still living with them. As a human.

He was just fourteen at the time.

The first Sindria was crumbling before his eyes.

Mystras, Rurumu, Vittel, Mahad...And his sister, Asuri. They died.

He didn't know where was that damned Serendine too. He wanted to kill her. She ruined their dream. All because she wanted to reclaim that corrupted empire.

Sinbad had remained on the island after the evacuation.

That was the last time they saw him.

~

Sinbad had taken all those black rukhs of the people that died. And mixed it with his.

What he didn't expect, was that he was granted an audience with Uraltugo Noi Nueph, the creator of the world they live in. Ugo proposed that Sinbad, as a singularity, become his assistant for eternity.

He even told Sinbad that he'll be allowed to rewrite destiny.

But there was a catch.

Sinbad would never be allowed to see his friends and family ever again. Not even in the Great Flow.

For Sinbad, it was a small price to pay. It was not a surprise to Ugo when he accepted the position.

And so, Sinbad rewrote the universe.

He erased as much of the impurities as he could.

He even managed to reduce Al-Thamen to only a few members.

But he couldn't erase it entirely.

There were still limitations.

~

Why did Ja'far know this? Because Sinbad told him, when he was appointed the new king.

Sinbad showed him what would have happened in the future.

In Ja'far's opinion, he would have been alright with the future that Sinbad showed him.

Sinbad becomes king.

They grow up together.

Even though Mystras and the others do not live.

But in the end, it was fate for Sinbad to go to the Sacred Palace, either way.

Ja'far was roused from his thoughts with a knock on the door.

"Who is it?" He asked in his 'king voice'.

"Your vizier sister, my king." The knocker answered with a hint of playfulness in their tone.

"Cut the 'my king' crap, Asuri. And you may come in." Ja'far retorted before waving his hand in the 'come in' gesture.

The door opened and a silver-haired young adult peeked in. His younger twin sister, Asuri.

They were both saved by Sinbad at the age of ten from their sins filled with bloodshed, as an assassin and a war slave that formerly served Parthevia's forces.

Sadly, at the age of fourteen, Asuri died from lack of magoi and blood loss after fighting a dark magician.

Well, she was supposed to die. But Sinbad rewrote their fate. And now she got what she worked for.

Well, they both worked to become Sinbad's viziers, but that happened.

'Well,' Ja'far mused to himself. 'A lot of things did go differently than what was supposed to happen.'

~

Alibaba became Balbadd's king at 18, shortly after King Rashid's death.

He became a splendid king, soaring Balbadd's economy to new heights.

Shortly after, the Kou Empire, under Emperor Hakuyuu's reign (Sinbad also rewrote that), allied themselves with Balbadd.

As a sign of that, the eighth princess Kougyoku Ren was wed to Alibaba.

Judar was still corrupted with the black rukh (Sinbad wasn't able to rewrite that), but he was nicer and less war-obsessed.

The Kou Empire had helped Alibaba conquer a dungeon and he also became part of Kou's generals.

~

The Reim Empire also had rewritings.

Scheherazade remained as Reim's magi, but she also had 2 apprentice magicians and 1 magi apprentice with her.

Titus Alexius, Sphintus Carmen, and _Aladdin_.

The world was really astounded at there being a fourth magi and tried to ally themselves with Aladdin.

Unfortunately (or fortunately, for the Reim Empire), Titus and Sphintus had found Aladdin near Amon's dungeon when the two went to investigate the dungeon that wasn't conquered yet (Alibaba hasn't conquered the dungeon, at the time).

Ja'far didn't know what of Morgiana, but hopefully Sinbad was also able to get her a good life, even without Aladdin or Alibaba.

~

His thoughts was once again cut off with his sister bonking one of the scrolls softly at the top of his hair.

"Heyy, King Jaffy, you still have a mountain of paperwork." Asuri sang. "Or maybe you wanna sleep? You've been out of it since awhile ago."

"Shut up.." Asuri simply laughed in reply, heading to the door.

"Well, I'm gonna help Yam with her new spell. You go finish that paperwork. And get some sleep after."

"Yeah..okay.." Ja'far sighed, finishing his paperwork quickly.

There was no use in thinking about that. This is his world. And he won't spend his days thinking about a parallel world that had Sinbad as king instead of him.

But sometimes, he just couldn't help but yearn to be the Ja'far of that world.

Being Sinbad's vizier had been his dream since he was saved from falling.

He became one of Sinbad's households two years after, along with Asuri.

Now, in order to protect his kingdom, Ja'far went and conquered his own dungeon.

The dungeon of Zepar, who returned to his dungeon after Serendine disappeared. So Ja'far guessed Serendine must have died.

Not long after he conquered Zepar's dungeon, his fellow households became his vassals.

Asuri, Mystras, Spartos, Yamraiha, Sharrkan, Drakon, Hinahoho, Vittel, Mahad, Pisti, and Masrur.

The Eleven Generals of Sindria.

When someone asked the story behind the name, he just answered, "It felt right."

Because no one should know about the other world.

Or else the world they're living in will be doomed.

It's already rickety enough since he knew.

But when Ja'far leaned back on his chair and closed his eyes, the only thought that went through his mind was,

_**I don't want to be alone** _


End file.
